Vicio 5: Dolor
by pitty-sung
Summary: La persona que lo es todo para tu hermano lo pasa mal.Tienes la capacidad para poder sentir todo lo que los demás sienten: un inmenso dolor por su sufrimiento, un sufrimiento elegido que destroza todo a su alrededor.ATENCIÓN: CONTIENE SPOILERS.


_**Vicio5: **__**Dolor**_

La noche estaba tranquila…pero solo en apariencia. Nadie podía imaginarse la batalla que mi familia al completo estaba sufriendo, una batalla de una simple humana contra una criatura concebida sin saber que la situación podría terminar así, sin saber si quiera que eso pudiera suceder. Todos habíamos intentado convencerla de que su decisión no era la correcta. Todos excepto Rosalie; ella la apoyaba y aunque todos sabíamos la razón solo el _perro_ era lo suficientemente valiente como para echárselo en cara. He de decir que mi hermana tomaba muy a la ligera sus decisiones y eso era algo que me sacaba de quicio. Había algo más en juego que la vida de esa criatura. La razón de ser de nuestro hermano. La vida de Bella pendía de un finísimo hilo.

Por supuesto, yo podía sentir su dolor, el dolor de una persona que veía sufrir a la persona que más amaba en el universo y por la que su existencia había cobrado sentido. Lo comprendía a la perfección. Al fin y al cabo su sentimiento de vacío antes de encontrarla se asemejaba mucho al que yo mismo había tenido que soportar antes de encontrar a Alice. Ponerme en su lugar, aunque fuera solo por un momento cuando podía leer sus sentimientos, e imaginarme por un instante que Alice podía estar en el lugar de Bella era algo totalmente insoportable. Nadie se podía hacer una idea de lo que Edward estaba sufriendo al verla así. Ni siquiera Jacob, el cual tampoco lo estaba pasando demasiado bien. Con el precisamente había tenido que utilizar mi "don" para calmarlo en más de una ocasión cuando entraba en la casa para comprobar cómo evolucionaba su mejor amiga. Podía notar algo extraño en él cuando miraba la incipiente y avanzada barriga que ella lucía ya, pero no era capaz de descifrar aquellos sentimientos tan inmensamente contradictorios. Ni siquiera el era capaz.

En esos momentos yo estaba en el salón, apoyado contra el marco de uno de los grandes ventanales que daban al bosque, observando la noche. Intentaba relajarme, evadirme de aquella atmósfera tan dolorosa y dañina.

Escuché unos pasos saliendo de la habitación donde, por ahora, había logrado conciliar el sueño Bella. Escuché como esa persona avanzaba por el pasillo hasta las escaleras de caracol casi sin rozar el suelo que pisaba, con una gracia y destreza increíbles. Estaba acostumbrado a esos andares. Si hubiera sido humano, muchos dirían que "respiraba" por los andares de esa, para otros muchos, especie de bailarina.

Pronto estuvo junto a mi, abrazándome por mi costado derecho. Mi dulce y especial bailarina. Entrelacé mi mano con la suya y me giré para quedar totalmente frente a ella. Le besé sus delicadas y frías manos al tiempo que le preguntaba en un susurro completamente claro para ella cómo seguía Bella.

-Por fin se ha conseguido quedar dormida. Edward está con ella y Esme también…Rose ha salido de caza con Emmett.

Les había escuchado salir al mismo tiempo que Alice salía de aquella habitación. Rosalie utilizaba directamente la ventana de aquella estancia para entrar y salir cuando iba a cazar y Bella se encontraba dentro de esa habitación.

-¿Y Carlisle?

- Se ha vuelto a encerrar en la biblioteca después de comprobar que las constantes de Bella estaban "bien". Ojalá encuentre algo que pueda ser de ayuda pronto…

Nunca antes había visto a Alice con el semblante reflejando claramente una mezcla de amargura, tristeza, incertidumbre y dolor. Sobretodo dolor. Podía compartir sus sentimientos y verla así me hacía sentir peor, ya que mis intentos por liberarla de tanta tensión y relajarla un poco me resultaban muy complicados dado ese torbellino de sensaciones que experimentaba absolutamente toda la familia y no solo ella. La estreché entre mis brazos y la besé suavemente en la cabeza. Ella hundió su rostro en mi pecho y más tarde lo levantó suavemente para devolverme el beso en la clavícula.

-He de ir con Carlisle, una ayuda no le vendrá mal.

Incluso yo, después de todos los años de experiencia a mis espaldas, era un completo ignorante respecto al tipo de criatura que Bella llevaba en su vientre. Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de un caso semejante, ni siquiera en la época en la que trataba con neófitos a diario y todo era posible a mi alrededor. No podíamos comprender, ninguno de nosotros, cómo ese "lo que fuera" podía crecer tan rápido y sin ningún obstáculo. Ni siquiera los resistentes huesos del cuerpo de Bella.

-No sé cuanto tiempo más podrá resistir…temo por ella Jazz.

- Lo sé amor, yo también tengo miedo y lo sabes.

-Sí…Me siento completamente inútil, sin mis visiones y sin haber podido hacer entrar en razón cuando todo esto comenzó.

La estreché todavía más fuerte entre mis brazos y ella me devolvió el apretón cariñosamente.

Cuando Alice había entrado en mi vida, cuando su camino y el mío se cruzaron para formar uno sólo me prometí a mi mismo que la protegería con mi vida pues ella había pasado a ser la dueña de ella. Me prometí que no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño, pero aquello había provocado que mi promesa se resquebrajara poco a poco y cada día que pasaba todavía más. Eso me enfurecía y por ello también hacía todo lo posible ayudando a Carlisle en la búsqueda de cualquier tipo de información que pudiera sernos útil.

-No quiero ni imaginar el dolor que está sufriendo Edward viéndola así.

-Es comprensible lo que siente, ella lo es todo para el…como tú para mi. No puedo entender como no se ha vuelto loco de dolor.

-Resiste por ella, porque sabe que le necesita. Pero mi hermano tiene la mirada perdida, es como si estuviera en otra dimensión, no se cree lo que está pasando…Nunca lo había visto así y Esme me ha dicho que tampoco.

-Si algo te pasara a ti Alice…no quiero ni pensarlo.

El silencio se adueñó de la situación y sus labios rozaron los míos y fue ella quien me tranquilizó una vez mas, con aquel gesto.

Nos separamos casi al instante cuando estuchamos un crujido en el piso de arriba, como si algo se acabara de romper, acompañado de un intenso grito. Cerramos los ojos instintivamente cuando el alarido perforó nuestros tímpanos como si pudiera romperlos y una vez más estuve seguro de que si pudiéramos llorar, Alice lo estaría haciendo en esos momentos. El dolor que pude sentir proveniente de la habitación del piso superior era inmenso.

La cadera de Bella había cedido al paso de la criatura.


End file.
